Duet siblings
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in for a wild ride when siblings Dylan and Serena transfer into their school. Their older siblings already trashed the hallway on their first day. Let's see how they handle audtions for the school play and a prank war.


Chapter One: First encounter. Enter: Dylan and Serena.

The house was quiet. Everyone asleep. Well except for one woman working furiously to finish breakfast before the alarm clocks of her four wards awoke and came trotting down the stairs in a noisy heap of yelling children and teenagers.

Blowing a blond lock out of the way Allison flipped the last pancake onto the platter and placing it on the table. Claws clicked against the tiled floor as the family dog Cujoo (She never allowed her eldest to read that book again after that.) stalked the table. The husky was black in color and had grey markings around her face framing her mis-matched eyes and giving her, the wolfish appearance the entire family took pride in. "Good girl Cujoo." Allison murmured petting her.

Just then all alarm clocks went off. Yelps, thuds and shrieks sounded off as the children fell out of their beds or stumbled to get to the staircase first.

Doors slammed open and blurs ran down the stairs making it to the table. Allison gave the four the okay to dig in and they did with shocking appetites.

Loren one of the eldest at fourteen had short dyed blue hair and wore at the moment frosted pink pajama's. Next to her was her twin brother Zach whom was shirtless and wore just pajama pants. Next to them was seven year old Serena. She was a shocker for Allison when she was dropped on her doorstep with her brother as infants. The shock was that Serena and her brother Dylan were Chipmunks.

Serena was two feet tall and had light brown fur lighter then her brothers and dark brown eyes. Her hair which was currently a frizzy mess was a soft blond tone that had a temporary green streak in it. (From a spray Loren had bought for Halloween). She at seven was the youngest and was scared to start the second grade. She wore a blue nightgown that had short sleeves. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she picked at her food despite the fact she had to trip Dylan on the last step to get the last pancake.

Still glaring at his sister was eight year old Dylan. He had normal brown fur but light brown hair that reached his ears. He wore bright red rimmed square glasses and green pajama's with a button down shirt. "Thanks for the breakfast Allison." Loren said as soon as she was done running back upstairs to get ready.

The ex-social worker nodded to her daughter. "Serena are you going to eat? Your just sitting there looking tired. Are you feeling okay?"

Serena looked up blinking tiredly. "No. I don't wanna go to school. It's scary." As soon as she said that Zach lept from his chair but halted when Cujoo growled at him.

"Zachary..." Allison said in a warning voice. "What did you tell your sister?" She practically hissed the last part.

"I told her the Principal was the Goblin King from the movie you let us watch." He said innocenetly as he walked upstairs only to get punched in the back of the head by his sister when he passed her.

"Moron." She said to him adjusting the black and grey skirt she chose.

Allison face-palmed and sat next to her youngest child. "Serena dear the Goblin King is not your principal. If it was there'd be complaints of random outbursts of Magic Dance." She said ruffling Serena's hair fondly.

Serena giggled. "That'd be fun." She said hopping down from her chair.

"Wait you didn't eat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

Dylan grabbed his sisters un-touched pancake for himself. "Not picky are you?" Allison asked unamused.

Dylan gave her a look. "I wait for the right moments Allison you know that."

The girlish shriek that belonged to Zach gave confirmation that Dylan had set another prank upon his siblings.

She glared at him said nothing and left the room.

A splash, a horrified and angry yell and the cloud of dust that was where Dylan had sat.

* * *

/ / / / / / / / /

The car ride to their new school was quiet. Zach was listening to his CD player. Loren was upfront staring at the people on the road. Dylan was playing his gameboy color and Serena was combing her hair.

Then the car swerved. Allison cussed. Loren rolled down the window and leaned out. "YOUR MOTHER IS A FRAGGING AARDVARK!" She screamed at the person that almost hit them. "I HOPE YOU GET WISHED AWAY!" She added as an afterthought before Allison pulled her daughter back into the car.

Her twin snickered. "Oh shut up 'Jareth'." She sneered.

"Shut up 'Sarah'" Loren reached over and threatened to shove his CD player where he would never get it back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Allison yelled. "We're at Dylan and Serena's school...I'll walk them in you two stay here and please don't give me an excuse to wish you away." She said unintentionally causing Serena to squeak. Her brother now dressed in a red sweatshirt and blue jeans pulled his sister out. She was wearing a pink sundress with a yellow sash tied behind her. Her hair was combed into two low pigtails. "Brother I don't wanna go to school." She protested.

"You think I wanna go to this school? 'Cause I don't." Dylan agreed with her but they had no choice. Walking into the school felt like eternity.

The Principals office seemed quiet as they waited to be called. "Are you sure he isn't the Goblin King?" Serena whispered to Dylan.

"If he is I'm wishing him back to the Labyrinth." He assured her. "No one messes with my sis like that." He grinned hugging her a little. She smiled at him. Allison sighed rubbing her temples. "Something wrong Allison?"

"I'm afraid that the two-thirty feeling came back." She said with a sigh. "It doesn't help that, those morons on the road nearly killed us." She growled.

"Hey at least Loren didn't say any cusses after Your Mother." Dylan shrugged trying to help.

"Yeah but really Aardvark?"

"You let us watch Labyrinth last night." He defended the insult. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Stone?" Allison got up and told her kids to stay right there.

"ALLLVIIIIIN!" The siblings jumped at that yell. The secretary went to the window to watch. Curious Dylan got up to watch what happened as well.

Three chipmunks around his age were getting out of a car and one of them was wearing red and argueing with a man with black hair.

"Is this-" He started when the secretary nodded. "I see...Cool!"

Then the door opened and the Principal and Allison stepped out. "Serena...Dylan." Dylan was still at the window watching the argument.

"Dylan..."

Still he ignored his mother. "DYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" She screamed.

The chipmunks outside looked to the window and Dylan turned sheepish to his mother. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is Principal Tilbolt." Serena and Dylan walked over.

"Pleasure to meet you." Serena said brightly and curtsying. Dylan bowed regally.

"Hello it's a pleasure to come to your school."

_Little smart alack Loren's taught him too well._ After introductions and given a map of the school, Serena was dropped off at her second grade class. Dylan walked out of the principal's office only to yell in shock.

His siblings were standing in the hallway yelling at each other and...Throwing paint at each other?

/

"Sounds like you have a counterpart." Simon scowled at Alvin as they walked into school only to duck and narrowly avoid getting painted black by the teenagers whom managed to get in.

A woman with blonde hair and wearing a green buisness suit stepped out into the hall and saw the mess. Tilbolt soon followed. She looked at a chipmunk boy wearing red the boy pointed to the teenagers.

"LOOOOOREEEN! ZACHAAAAAAARY!" With that they bolted the woman chasing after them.

Tilbolt said nothing and retreated back to his office calling the janitor to clean up the mess.

Alvin walked up to the new kid. "So your the new kid? I'm Alvin." He said introducing himself holding out his hand to shake. The boy took it.

Dylan grinned shaking it. "Your from Alvin and the Chipmunks right? You guys are my big sisters favorite band!" He said.

Alvin tipped his hat forward. "So I suppose I'm her favorite?" 

Dylan snickered. "Sorry pal but Theodore is her favorite. He plays drums like she does." He laughed at the look on Alvin's face.

Theodore smiled a little and Simon covered his mouth to hide the smirk that was forming at Alvin's ego being hurt.

"Sorry my name's Dylan."

"You already know our names." Simon replied. "What class are you in?"

"Miss Lassiter's class." The boys gaped at Dylan Alvin narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"That's our class too."

"Coolness! By the way how old do we have to be, to audition for plays and stuff?" He asked.

"Why?" 

"My little sister Serena wishes to be a singer some day."

"Wait how many siblings do you have?" Simon asked.

Dylan adjusted his glasses. "Well those two crazy teenagers you saw before are my older siblings Loren and Zach. Then there's my little sister Serena who's in the second grade. She's my biological sister though. By the way if you ever hear someone yelling from two cars over about mothers and aardvarks that's Loren." He explained tossing in a warning for Loren's insanity.

The boys looked to each other. Just what kind of crazy family enrolled in this school?

/

There's my first serious fanfiction for AATC. I only own Loren, Zach, Dylan and Serena.

Dylan is a bit like Alvin but from how Loren and Zach are he gets it from them. Allison was Loren and Zach's social worker until she adopted them and then one morning found Serena and Dylan in a basket on the doorstep.


End file.
